Fairy
Fairies are mischievous supernatural beings that come in a variety of forms. Characteristics Fairies come in many forms, and have been described as "magical and mischievous beings from the realm next door". This realm, Avalon, is considered another dimension or reality. Fairies have been classified into two groups - one consisting of light Fairies and the other dark Fairies. However, there have not been many details about identifying Fairy classes. Appearance Fairies are generally described as human in appearance and having magical powers. Diminutive Fairies of various kinds have been reported through centuries, ranging from quite tiny to the size of a human child. These small sizes could be magically assumed, rather than constant. Some smaller Fairies could expand their figures to imitate humans. Classifications Fairies are divided into two main classes: Main-Classes Seelie Court '- These Fairies are more beneficently inclined and enjoy playing generally harmless pranks on humans, but they can still be dangerous if provoked. '''Unseelie Court '- More malicious and dark Fairies that often brought harm and death to humans for entertainment. They appear at night and assault travelers, no offense is necessary to bring down their assaults. Sub-Classes Fairies are also sub-categorized by if they live alone or with others. 'Trooping '- These Fairies contain the aristocracy of the fairy world and live in communities with other Fairies. 'Solitary '- These Fairies live alone and are inclined to be wicked and malicious beings. '''Types of Fairies * Boggarts '- Malevolent household Fairies that attached to a particular location, they are known to kidnap children. * '''Brownies '- The benevolent counterpart of Boggarts, they are mischievous and like to play practical jokes on lazy servants. they are also household guardians and will help with chores around the house while the owner is asleep. * 'Changelings '- Changelings have been talked about throughout history as being the replacements for human children who are stolen away by Fairies. The children are usually taken underground, and fed on by the mother Changeling. The Changeling that replaces the child looks the same as the original child, but is evil, and otherwise acts differently. * 'Goblins '- Goblins are evil and malicious Fairies, that are greedy and attracted to gold and jewelry. They have been known to attack and kill any trespassers on their territory. * 'Leprechauns '- A Leprechaun is a type of Fairy in Irish folklore. They are usually depicted as bearded men who partake in mischief. * 'Redcaps '- Redcaps are a type of malevolent, murderous Fairy found in Border folklore. They are said to inhabit ruined castles along the Anglo-Scottish border, especially those that were the scenes of tyranny or wicked deeds, and is known for soaking their caps in the blood of their victims. If the blood on the hat dries, the Redcap will die. * 'Spriggans '- Another malevolent type of Fairy, they have been responsible for kidnapping children, robbing houses, cattle mutilations, and demolish houses. '''Powers and Abilities * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- Fairies are naturally stronger than humans. The strength of a fairy depends on the type of Fairy. * Immortality '- Fairies are immortal and will live forever. * 'Medium Invulnerability '- Fairies are quite difficult to kill, and are immune to conventional weaponry. * 'Invisibility '- They can only be seen if they want to be. * 'Teleportation '- They can travel to any location in a blink of an eye, and they can travel between Avalon and Earth. * 'Shapeshifting '- Fairies can disguise themselves as beautiful humans. A Fairy's true form is dependant on the type of Fairy. They can also change their size at will. * 'Telekinesis '- Many of them can move objects without touching them. * 'Reality Warping '- The more powerful Fairies are able to manipulate reality, such as manipulating space to imprison a person. * 'Astral Perception '- Even when invisible, they can still be seen by others of their kind. * 'Clairsentience '''- Fairies are able to sense the energies of human souls. ' * [[Flight|'Flight']]' '- Many Fairies are able to fly, either with their wings, or through magic. '''Weaknesses' * 'Iron '- Fairies hate iron as it is proven to be harmful against them even though it does not kill them, and can negate their powers. * 'Silver '- It can cause dark Fairies pain and can kill them. * 'Salt '- Salt can be used to repel a Fairy. * 'Magic '- Being creatures made of magic, Fairies can be summoned, bound and banished by magic, once banished they are unable to return unless summoned again. Category:Races Category:Immortals